You're Not Alone
by samasbananas
Summary: The saddest part of Marco's death for me was the fact he died alone. But what if he didn't? I've given Marco someone to show him that he's no longer alone. Rated T because, even though it's not gory, there is minor violence and death.


I recently finished Attack on Titan. Sweet baby Jesus, it was wonderful. Marco's death broke my heart because he was one of my favourite characters. But what really made me cry was when Jean said he'd died alone and nobody knew. So, I decided to have somebody there for Marco. Please enjoy and review~ As usual, criticisms are always welcome

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

I swiftly jumped to the next building, avoiding the hand of a 15 metre Titan. I looked over to the other recruit running on the building across from me. We simultaneously nodded our heads and set off on our attack plan. He quickened his pace and flew right in front of the Titan's eyes. It was distracted enough that I could dive in for the kill. I quickly sliced the Titan's neck and it fell onto the ground in a steaming heap.

I turned my head to look for my fellow cadet. He was standing atop a building, searching for me as well. He smiled in victory and fist pumped. I smiled back at him until I saw what was behind him. A 5 metre Titan was looming behind, staring with its creepy smile. "CADET LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I ran and swung over to his building. The fellow recruit looked over his shoulder and his smile vanished, replaced with a look of pure terror. He dodged the Titan's hand, but it still caught half of his body. The recruit screamed and I leapt up in the air.

I latched my cord onto the Titan's head and swung around its face towards the neck. I made quick work of it and sped over to the cadet. He was lying helplessly in a pool of blood. I cursed loudly and carried him to ground level. "We'll be safer here, less visible." I explained to him as I walked us towards a sheltered area. I looked down at his face and nearly gagged. Half of it was missing, along with half of his torso. I felt tears sting my eyes as I placed his head in my lap. My pants were quickly soaked with his blood, but I ignored the sticky liquid.

"I'm not going to live am I?" He asked weakly. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"No." I croaked. He closed his eye and sighed. "What's your name?"

"Marco Bott. 104th Trainees Squad. You?" He said, his voice weaker by the second.

"Doesn't matter. Do you want anything?" I asked, cringing even as I said it.

"I don't want to die in vain. And there's a boy named Jean Kirschien. Tell him I'm sorry and that he'll do great things and to never lose hope." I nodded solemnly as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"I'm going to sing you to sleep now, so close your eyes." He did as I said. I cleared my throat softly and started quietly singing.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow. Way up high. There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow. Skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true._

I felt his breathing start to slow as his heartbeat grew weaker. I continued on, not caring about the ever present danger.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow. Bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I?_

I felt him stop breathing and his heart stop pumping. Still, I sang.

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow. Why, oh why can't I?_

I heaved a sigh of sadness and allowed a few more tears to come. I then felt a nearby rumbling. I looked up to see an 8 metre Titan slowly loping towards my hiding spot. I wiggled out from under Marco's body and leaned him up against the wall. I kissed his forehead and then propelled myself on top of the closest building, ready to take down as many Titans as I could.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

We did it. For the first time in history, humanity has defeated the Titans. I feel like cheering, but then I'm reminded of the losses. _Marco._ I think to myself sadly as I feel tears sting my eyes. I go to the town and try to find Marco's body. Just to say goodbye one last time to the cadet I never knew. I searched for hours upon hours to no avail. I looked until dusk and then headed in for the body burning.

I quickly found the fire pits. _Marco's in there somewhere. _I thought to myself as the ashes danced in the sky. _That's right. Jean Kirschien. _I walked over to the closest recruit and tapped his shoulder. "Is there a Jean Kirschien around here?" I asked the short boy. He jabbed his thumb towards the fire pit. "Thank you." I said as I jogged over towards Jean. He was sitting close to the fire with his palms stretched open. I stood beside him and then sat as well. I saw that he had tiny bone fragments in his hand. "Hi." I said lightly. Jean shook out of him mental reverie and acknowledged my presence with a nod. "Are you Jean Kerschien?" Once again, he silently nodded his head. "I have a message for you from Marco Bott." Jean whipped his head around to face me.

"If this is your idea of a sick joke, get the hell out of my face." He said through gritted teeth. I grimaced and crossed my arms.

"I was with him when he died and he told me to relay this message. He said he's sorry and that you'll do great things and to never lose hope." My voice cracked. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Did he really say that?" he asked, no longer angry. I hummed in response. "That sounds like something he'd say." Jean said, adding a sarcastic chuckle on the end. He was quiet for a few more moments and then he spoke again. "Was it peaceful?"

"I tried. I honestly tried."

"What good is trying when it does nothing?" Jean lashed out angrily.

"Because if you no longer try you're already dead! In a world like ours, you have to fight to live."

"Well look where fighting got Marco!"

"If you don't fight, everybody died in vain! Marco died in vain if you no longer fight!" Jean looked at me and his eyes widened. "Marco did not die in vain and he did not die alone. That's all you can really ask for in this world."

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed and I hope I got Marco and Jean in character. I really tried. But, let me know what you guys think and review! Criticisms are always helpful and definitely welcome. Hope you have a good day/night/afternoon~


End file.
